Baby Mine (Olivia version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Bambi, Thumper, and the Lost Dumbo Gang, still wearing their hamster hood costumes, had returned to the hideout still singing the Ham-Ham song. Bambi, Thumper, and the Lost Dumbo Gang: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the hamster furry? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Olivia (now wearing green footy pajamas with snaps and a lighter green collar and wrists, along with a green hair-bow to match) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Fievel entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Fievel announced before greeting in Boss's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Dumbo Gang greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Bambi called. "How!" Thumper repeated. Then Fievel walked to Olivia in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Boss's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Olivia grunted. "Oh, Olivia, is that all you gotta say?" Fievel asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Bijou." Olivia said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Bijou?" asked Fievel, confused on what she meant. "Bambi?" Olivia called, as Bambi and Thumper danced around again, whooping, "Thumper! Take off those hamster hood costumes and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Bambi repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Thumper protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Olivia said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Bambi. "Mm-hmm." Olivia said. "Oh, Olivia, we don't wanna go home." Thumper said. It was then that Fievel jumped in front of Bambi and Thumper. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Fievel, let's stop pretending and be practical." Olivia said, but Fievel ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Fievel called, as he walked into his room. The mouse and crows cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Olivia said. Olivia tried to talk to Bambi and Thumper again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Thumper agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Olivia said, as she removed the hamster hood costume from Thumper and helped him into a pair of brown footy pajamas with snaps and a cream-colored collar and wrists, "We all do." Zachariah and Tyrone were tied upside down by Big Daddy Lou as they continued pretending to be hamsters. "Aren't you our mother, Olivia?" asked Thumper. "Oh, Thumper, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real adoptive mother?" Olivia said. "Did she have floppy ears and wear a fur coat?" asked Thumper. "Oh no, Thumper," Olivia smiled. "That was Pooka." "Pooka? That name sounds familiar." Bambi wondered, as he put on a red two-piece pajama set consisting of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants, white socks, and blue slippers. The Lost Dumbo Gang seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Big Daddy Lou said. "What was she like?" Zachariah and Tyrone asked in unison. "I forget." Big Daddy Lou said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Zachariah and Tyrone hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Jim said. "That's no mother!" Big Daddy Lou snapped, as he shoved him aside. Big Daddy Lou tackled Jim, Timothy, and Lil' Urle, and Zachariah and Tyrone hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Dumbo Gang was in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Olivia said. The mouse and crows stopped fighting, removed their hamster hood costumes, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Jim was wearing a clean pair of blue boxer shorts and a red undershirt. Big Daddy Lou was wearing a large green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Zachariah was wearing a gray nightgown and a matching nightcap. Tyrone was wearing orange long-sleeved pajamas. Timothy was wearing his red flower, purple lei, and green grass skirt as his pajamas. Lil' Urle was wearing purple footy pajamas. "Tell us." Timothy said. "Yes, tell us." added Lil' Urle. "Please, Olivia?" Big Daddy Lou said. "Well, a mother, a real mother, whether biological or not," Olivia explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she brushed a few tears from Thumper's eyes. Olivia: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Captain Cat R. Waul and his henchmen, thanks to Gadget's help, found Fievel's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Olivia: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the mouse and crows listened to the powerful sound of Olivia's voice, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Fievel was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Olivia's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Olivia: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Chula and the henchcats also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Cat R. Waul was just waiting. Chula took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Cat R. Waul's cape, but Cat R. Waul shushed him. Olivia: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Olivia saw that Thumper was asleep and tucked in him. Olivia: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the animals started to cry. "That's beautiful, Olivia!" Big Daddy Lou sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Olivia smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Lil' Urle asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his beak. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Lil' Urle." Olivia reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Thumper woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Thumper." Olivia said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Bambi said, as he got out of the pajamas. "Can I go too, Olivia?" Big Daddy Lou asked. "Me too, Olivia!" Tyrone called. "I wanna go!" Timothy called. "All right, boys, all right!" Olivia said, "I'm sure mommy would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Fievel doesn't mind." At that moment, Fievel walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Timothy. "Oh dear!" Olivia said, realizing how upset Fievel was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Bambi asked. Thumper, the mouse, and crows got out of their pajamas while the mouse and crows put on their clothes. Jim was wearing a blue vest with a gold button and a lavender cravat with fuchsia stripes, but he was still wearing his hat and spats and smoking his same cigar. Big Daddy Lou was wearing a fuchsia vest with a blue button, but was still wearing his blue fedora. Zachariah was wearing a gray vest to match his hat with black buttons, but he was still wearing his hat and glasses. Tyrone was wearing a blue shirt with fuchsia stripes, but he was still wearing his hat. Timothy was wearing a red/gold ringmaster's uniform and marching band hat with a large white feather in it, but he was still wearing his opera gloves. Lil' Urle was wearing a red sweater, but he was still wearing his boatlike hat and glasses. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The mouse and crows cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Fievel then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Olivia took off her pajamas and hair-bow, and put her blouse, bloomers, sleeveless dress, socks, and Mary Jane shoes back on while putting her red hair-bow back behind her left ear. Then she went in front of Fievel's room. "Fievel?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Fievel's mind. "Goodbye, Fievel." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Bambi, Thumper, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle were tied and gagged by Cat R. Waul's henchmen. "Bambi! Thumper!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but one of the cat gangsters grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Cat R. Waul ordered. And so, poor Olivia and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Cat R. Waul and Chula stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Chula, to take care of Fievel Mousekewitz!" Cat R. Waul said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Chula asked. "Aye, that it would, Chula." said Cat R. Waul, "But I've given my word to Gadget, not to lay a finger or a hook on Fievel Mousekewitz." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Cat R. Waul never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Cat R. Waul and Chula went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs